Full Metal Billy and Mandy
by mmm-organizedcrime
Summary: Come and help Mandy, Grim, Izumi and Billy restore the seven flavors of soda back to where they belong before the evil flavors turn into mean people who, like, really want to hurt you!
1. Chapter 1

A cross between the Grim Adventures and Full Metal Alchemist  
((It took me a loooooong time to pick out each character. Mandy and junior were especially hard!))  
It was a sunny day in Ends Ville, as usual, and I, Grim, was in da garden. Gardening. Ah, I 'twas a lovely day. Me momma would be proud! But, the day was ruined when Billy found my book on Alchemy, magical alchemy of course. I took a course on Alchemy back in college. Anyways! Sometimes I worry about dat boy.  
Well, he took my book and showed it to Mandy. Dat was a BIG mistake because that course I took was on Human Transmutation. What's dat you people ask? Gee, you people are stupid! It's where you change people into soda. Or, sometin' like dat. So when Mandy found dis out she tried to turn Billy into a soda! Of course, no one has never ever, ever, done a complete successful Human Transmutation. Dis is what happened…

Mandy and I were in Billy's house watching 'My troubled Pony.' Then Mandy suddenly got up and said, "Grim, I've put your list of chores for this hour together." Mandy pulled out a very long list of tings for me to do. What did I ever do to deserve dis? Oh yeah, I lost a bet.  
I took da list and if I had eyes they would become wide, "WHAT? I have to Give Billy a Bath." Den Billy walked by butt naked in a towel and one of dose little pouf tingys in his hands. "HI GRIM! I'll be waiting! HAAAA!" I tought dat was strange not only because it was Billy, 'nuff said, but because the bathroom was on the other side of da house and so was Billy's room. After Mandy and I came out of shock I continued to read the list, "Mop the floors, clean billy's room." Billy came back and still in a towel, "HI GRIM! I'll be waiting!" I shook my head in disbelief and went back to reading da list, "Clean out the gutters, take out the trash…" Billy came back same as last time, "HI GR…" I growled at him, "BILLY YOU BAFFON GO AWAY!"  
"Garden, mow da lawn, clean da garage. And da list goes on…forever,mon!" Mandy began to walk away, "Yes Grim, now I expect you to finish in, 40 minutes." I gasped, "What? You said I get an hour!"  
After I gave Billy a bath and, all dat stuff I was out gardening while Billy was inside messing with my stuff! Gee, DA NERVE OF DAT KID! Well, dis is where my narration ends.

"Hm, I wonder what kind of stuffs Grim gots in here!" Billy walked into Grim's basement. "OO! I WANNA PLAY PIRATES!" He said finding Grim's Chest. Billy opened it. The chest was glowing and you could hear a faint 'awwww' Billy turned around and went 'Shh!' and it stopped.  
"Whoa!" Billy picked up a red leather bound book, "THE LAWS OF AL SHEM WHY?" Mandy was at the entrance of the basement. "You idiot, It's 'The Laws of Alchemy.'" Billy cocked an eyebrow, "Say whaaa?" Mandy sighed, "Come Billy. I'll tell you a story." Billy suddenly turned dog-like. "YEA YEA!"  
"Hmm." Mandy and Billy were on the couch. Mandy was reading the book on Human Transmutation. "Ok Billy. Stand there." She pointed to a transmutation circle. "SURE!" Billy jumped on it and then fell asleep. "Purrrfect." She clapped her hands together and put them on the Array. Suddenly Billy began to glow white. Then with a bright flash Billy turned into a half soda can half human.  
A woman broke through the house's window and began to scream, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? YOU'VE JUST COMPLETED THE SEVEN FLAVORS! AHHHGAH!!!!! AHH GAH CREEEY AHH AGAH NAH!" The woman stopped screaming then looked around. She had black dreadlocks and wore a white button up dress with leggings underneath. ((Sound familiar? Yeah, it's Izumi.)) Billy waddled over to Izumi, "hey LADY! You GOTs any CANdy?" he said. Mandy walked outside of the house and slammed the door.Izumi and Billy watched her go out, "What's her deal?" She asked. "She gots no nose." Billy shook his head in sadness.  
Mandy walked up to Grim and cleared her throat. "Ahem, Grim. Come, we must go get a metal arm and a suit of armor for you." Grim groaned, "Why do I always have to be da suit of armor?" Mandy rolled her eyes, "This is the first time you idiot."  
When they got to the armor shop Mandy chose a metal arm with magical proportions and a big goofy suit for Grim.

Just wanna see if anyone likes this story so I can continue...


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, it's been a few years…

hides Sorry, I've been busy with life…u…g…h…

So my writing has been neglected so it that last part won't be as good as the beginning and ALSO…It'll be very little that I' able to write. I have a busy life now since I'm having to do some projects nonschool related. Chaaa…Enjoy??

-Back at the House place-

"Hmmm…Gots any threes?" Can-Billy asked, picking his nose. Izumi and Can-Billy were currently playing 'Go Fish.' In the nice pleasant house of…errr…Billy's house. SUDDENLY! Izumi slammed her hand of cards on the table.

"I JUST FORGOT! YOU GUYS COMPLETED THE SEVEN FLAVOURS!" Izumi stood up and pointed at Can-Billy. Can-billy slapped his face, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"It's like, I know right?!" Izumi said looking down at Can-Billy.

"Hey pseudo Lady…If I'm one of the Tasty Flavours…Then what flavor AM I?"

"Well, Can-Billy, you see…when a Mommy and Daddy love eachother very much, they live happily ever after…BUT when an angry girl with no nose is born…Heck breaks loose and people die and stuff…"

"Oooooohhhh…"Can- Billy scratches his head, "Wait, what?"

Izumi sighs and then regains her red ANGRY face, "YOU'RE ORANGE FLAVOURED DANGIT!"

Billy licks his hand, "Mmm! I tastes like foot!" Izumi slaps her forehead and glares at Can-Billy.

Walking down the gloomy EndsVille streets was none other than our own Mandy and Grim. Yes, yes, the two were an odd pair…You know, one had no nose and the other was dead. Only this time Mandy was dawning a grotesque left mechanical left arm and the Dead one know as Grim was inside of a giant suit of armor.

"Oi, Maaaandy! Why on eart' do I have ta' wear dis suit of armor? It's all hot in here…" Grim whined.

"Can it metal head." She said glaring at the world, as is customary.

"Ye hurt ma feelins'! Are ye happy?" He began crying, "It's not ma fault I look like dis! WAAAA!"

"WHY HELLO THARR LADIES!!"

Suddenly they were greeted by a scary, yet comical sight…

It was…

CAN-SPERG!

"Hey Losers! It's me! Cola!"

"What?" Grim and Mandy said in unison.

"yeah! That's right, I was transfigured into HALF A CAN OF COLA!" He laughed.

Mandy simply walked up to him.

"H-h-hey! Wadda ya doin'?! N-n-no! Stay back! AAAAHHH!!"

Mandy punched him, causing him to burst into tiny droplets of cola.

"Hey, yo! Why'd you totally kill my partner, dawg?!"

Grim sighed, "You too Irwin?"

"Yeah! I know, yo! It's totally wigity-wigity-wacked out!" He shrugged, "Anyways, uh, I' m Surgeon Jalapeno, and it's time to kill you or something…yo." He threw a rock at grim, "HIIIIIYYYYAAA!!"

The rock hit grim's armor and bounced back at Irwin, "AAAAAHHH!!" The rock hit Irwin, causing him to explode.


End file.
